


Dogging

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut Dean, Cock Slut Sam, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get fucked side by side by multiple strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogging

**Author's Note:**

> "Dogging: having sex with more than one person in a public place, often with at least one stranger, and usually with others watching."

Dean feels deliciously loose and warm, breath fogging the surface of the Impala in streaks as he pants over her hood. He makes a soft noise as the cock in his ass slips out, but it’s mostly drowned out by the grunts Sam and the guy fucking him are making. Sam must hear, though, because his eyes flutter open, lust-glazed as they meet his brother’s. 

Sammy looks good getting fucked, Dean thinks, dragging his hand up until he can push two fingers into that slack mouth. It’s worth it to see pink lips stretched around them, and to be able to feel the vibrations of the muffled moans. 

He’s not sure when the guy comes, Dean’s head is too fuzzy for that, but he knows that Sam’s been left hanging from the whimper he gives. It’s a pathetic enough noise that he almost directs the new guy who’s tentatively pushing his cock into Dean’s ass to fuck Sam instead … but not quite. Dean just lets his brother suck and lap discontentedly at his fingers while Dean gets fucked again. 

There’s definitely come slipping from his hole by now, adding to the wet slap of skin on skin. This guy’s cock isn’t much to speak of, but Dean will never complain; he’s just come, he doesn’t need the friction. He doesn’t last long either, and the hot spurt of fresh come slides down Dean’s thigh when he pulls out. Somewhere off in the background, someone mutters about what a mess he is, and the statement earns a chorus of laughs and lewd remarks that make Dean grin tiredly. 

A beefier guy (or so Dean assumes from what he can see of his arm; he’s not in any state to be craning around to get a look and he doesn’t really care) is shoving into Sam, and he must be either longer or thicker - or both - than the others cause Sam’s eyes widen and his teeth sink into Dean’s fingers as he groans. Dean can feel the Impala rock in time with his brother getting reamed, and Sam’s teeth are still in Dean’s fingers, though not tight enough to hurt. 

“Yeah,” Dean finds the energy to rasp out. “Pound his ass.” 

The guy must take it as encouragement cause Sam practically shouts around Dean’s fingers and the Impala rocks harder. Dean knows Sam is close when he starts sucking desperately, bobbing his head like he’s got a cock and not fingers between his lips. He huffs a low whine through his nose, eyes locked desperately on Dean’s, and Dean drinks in the sight of Sam’s orgasm. 

Pulling his fingers out before the guy pulls his cock out of Sam, Dean chuckles at Sam’s whimper. He pushes himself up from the Impala’s hood, wincing a little at the soreness of his ass; it’s worth it for the filthy-good feel of more come sliding out of him and down his thighs. 

“Jesus fuck,” Dean half-laughs, stumbling around on shaky legs until he’s seated next to Sam rather than laying next to him. He can see the faint glisten of come between his brother’s cheeks and is vaguely grateful they’d thought to throw towels in the car to keep the seats clean. 

Most of the guys have ambled off, either satisfied or looking for another show to watch or take part in. One guy lingers nearby, though, and Dean realizes he’s eyeing the new erection between Dean’s legs. Reaching down, he gives himself a leisurely stroke and gives the guy an inviting nod. He’s eager, dropping quickly to his knees and sucking Dean down, letting the older Winchester thread his fingers though his hair so he can thrust into his mouth. Good, too, and he has Dean coming hard, swallowing greedily and licking his lips as he pulls away. There are streaks of come in the dirt between Dean’s boots, and sure enough the guy is zipping up as he walks away when Dean looks.

“Ready, Sam?” Dean asks, once he’s sure his legs will hold him up. Sam pushes up with a sigh, wincing too, but he’s steadier on his feet than Dean. They tug on as few layers as they can get away with, not bothering with jeans that will only get their seats soaked with come. Instead, they lay the towels out on the front seat and ride back to the hotel in boxers and tees. 

“We’re gonna stay another night, right?” Sam asks on the way back. 

“Damn right.”


End file.
